into trouble?
by steffy1992
Summary: what if you got in the akatsuki... rated M for later chapters, written in I-perspective sorry, i can never think of a title xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: This is my second story, constructive criticism is welcome, English is ****not ****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much :)**

**Chapter one**

"Orochimaru-samaaaa!" I yelled, running down the endless hallways.

"God, can't she shut up, just for once. Someday soon the whole base is going to crack".

"If you're so bothered by it, make her stop".

"Fine," Kabuto shortly said to his master and disappeared with a jutsu.

Finally, I gave up yelling and running to someone and somewhere. I had only been in this ridiculously large base for about a week and kept getting lost. And above all, the seal in my neck hurt like hell.

One more time I screamed his name and right after that, someone grabbed me by my collar and shoved me up the wall.

The silver-haired boy looked at me with a disgusted face and then spat "if you scream here one more time, I'm going to fucking kill you".

He had startled me so much that my eyes got a little wet.

"Yea, that's right, go cry, maybe Orochimaru-sama will kill you himself".

With that said, I recovered myself and said "try to '_fucking_' kill me if you wanna".

I saw that the always so cold Kabuto had almost lost his calm and had to laugh. I always thought I was the only one who could make him go nuts, even though I just knew him.

"I can't believe you, of all people, survived that seal"

"You'd better," I said with an obscene grin, trying to taunt him.

One of the things I always had to do when I met a new person was trying to push him to the edge, to see when someone would snap, I got a kick from that. Moreover, when I had discovered that, I knew who I could taunt and who I should definitely not.

Finally, he said I'd better just keep my mouth shut, dropped me to the floor and disappeared again.

Later that night, it was one of the few times we ate together, though no one really talked and the fight I had earlier with Kabuto, it was kind of relaxing.

When we had finished up, I tried to start a conversation, which turned out kind of dramatically. I knew Kabuto really hated me and we started to fight again, but suddenly, he was quiet. I saw him concentrate and then he flinched. Not more than a split second after that, I realised why. One of the walls exploded and there were three figures on the heap of rocks.

The figures all wore a black cloak with white outlined, red clouds. One of the figures had his hair braided in strands to the back of his head and piercing eyes. It looked as if he was lying on his stomach, he was that close to the floor. Another of the figures had black bangs half covering his hitae ate and under that onyx eyes which looked right through you. But the last figure was the most outstanding. You could see a handle of a sword sticking out of his shoulder, he had dark blue hair, but weirdest of all: his skin tone was blue too.

Only Orochimaru didn't seem impressed by their entrance.

"Who are you," he demanded to know.

"We are from Akatsuki and you're coming with us," the black haired man said.

Orochimaru grinned. "And what if I don't?"

"Then, we will make a deal with you," the black haired man continued. "I will fight you and if you lose you're coming with us".

"And if I win?"

"Don't worry about that," the man with the blue skin stated and an evil grin started to cover his face.

My attention was drawn back to the black haired man as I felt some kind of weird power. What I saw then, no one would believe. His eye colour changed from that deep onyx to bright red, with some black markings in it.

He felt my fear, I knew it because he turned his head to me and asked Orochimaru indirectly if this was some kind of joke.

Turning to me, Orochimaru saw I was shaking like hell, trying to suppress it and failing.

Orochimaru said nothing, but snakes left his body and charged for the black haired man.

It was almost impossible to see, but the black haired man's eyes widened a little and suddenly, the snakes turned around and charged back at Orochimaru.

I saw it all happen, but could do nothing to help my master. My master who I had sworn to protect, even if it would cost me my life. I was paralyzed.

Kabuto hesitated, but less than a split second, before jumping in front of the snakes and killed them.

It didn't take long after that, he was thrown to the wall by the blue skinned man. The impact of the hit cracked the wall deeply and then broke down. "Don't interfere," was all he said before appearing next to me with outrageous speed and trying to knock me out too.

The power of his chakra overwhelmed me and I jumped aside, making him miss me by a hair's length. This making him slightly pissed off, he started landing hits on me, deliberately not knocking me out, so I could feel the pain.

He slammed me into the wall and I fell forward, just barely able to catch myself again. A thin line of blood forming from the corner of my mouth, trailing a path down over my chin.

I tried fighting back, landing hits, but all failed. He dodged all of my attacks easily. And then, he stopped, laughing at me. "Is this all you got?" he laughed harder. "You know what, I'll give you a free hit, take a shot". He opened his arms, exposing his chest. I didn't hesitate and charged. My hit landed alright, but I think it caused me more harm than it did to him. Anger raged up inside of me and I kept charging at him, hoping he'd finally break, though I knew it wasn't going to happen.

Finally, he grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up, preparing a head butt saying "good night _honey_".

Preparing myself for the impact I heard something I never imagined ever hearing.

"Stop, please stop". With the last of my strength I turned my head and saw Orochimaru _begging_. His head lowered and he gave in to these people, if you could call them that.

"Under one condition, I'll go with you".

The blue skinned man laughed. "You're not in the condition to negotiate". But the black haired man wanted to hear the condition "remember, Kisame, we have to take him, no matter what, leader's orders". And he turned back to my master.

"I want to take them with me" and he pointed towards Kabuto and me.

**I hope you like it! Maybe you want to give me some ideas for the next chapters? :)**

**Anyway, I think I'll continue it shortly **

**Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: This is my second story, constructive criticism is welcome, English is ****not ****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much :)**

**Chapter two**

All three of the men stared at him in disbelief.

The man I assumed was called Kisame dropped me and I ran over to Kabuto and sat him up against the wall.

"If that is your only wish, it will be done, but they will be restricted," the man with the once again onyx eyes stated.

"Restricted to what," Orochimaru asked.

"We will have to consult our leader first"

Kabuto finally opened his eyes again, but when he saw me he quickly jumped up to his feet, ignored the pain and walked slowly to Orochimaru.

"Let's go" the third man said.

After about two days of travelling we finally reached the akatsuki base. It was a large tower in the middle of the capital city in the land of rain.

Kisame saw my face and asked "what? You expect something different?"

"Ehm.. Yea, I mean, you are all wanted and then you use a tower that can be seen from the fire country as your base?"

Kisame chuckled "that's why".

"Wha..?"

"No one would ever think about this being our base"

I thought it over "true.."

Once inside they put me in a room. With Kabuto. This was bound to get nasty. Or so I thought.

Kabuto just sat down on the couch –out of which directly all kinds of insects ran- and just started talking. "What happened back home?" he asked me with an all too kind voice.

I still stood at the door of the room, hesitated, but then told him everything that happened while he was passed out. While telling my story, I walked closer to him, very slowly and finally sat down next to him on the only couch in the room.

When I was done, he just stared in front of him.

"Kabuto.." I started and he looked at me "I promise I won't act as a child anymore. I was just trying to push you to your limits 'cause it seemed like fun".

He laughed, which made me smile too, but when I closed my eyes I suddenly felt the cold metal of a kunai against my throat.

"Don't ever try that again or I will really kill you," he said trying to intimidate me.

For a second, I really thought he was going to kill me, but then my smile reappeared on my face. "I'm going to get a shower, if I can find it," I said and jumped up from the couch.

There wasn't much to the room we were put in. there was a small living room, with one couch and a small kitchen and there was a bedroom with a bathroom attached. In the bedroom was only one double bed and a cupboard, which I wasn't too happy with, but I shrugged it off and stepped into the bathroom. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was dirty like hell, but looking through that; there was a huge tub. And I mean huge!

I quickly scrubbed it clean a bit and filled it with hot water.

Walking out of the bathroom, dressed in a towel I saw Kabuto lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "The bed is mine, you sleep on the couch" he simply said before throwing me a blanket.

I was aghast. "You don't really think I'm sleeping on the couch, do you".

"Actually, I do".

Anger rising in me, I jumped on top of him, a kunai on his throat. It took me a second to realise he held a kunai against mine too.

Slowly, I bent over, my face less than an inch away from his. I whispered onto his lips "Good reflexes".

"Thanks".

"I hate you, always keeping your calm, never showing any emotions, always doing what you're told".

"Same goes for me".

Then, at the same moment, we both dropped our kunai and hit each other, full fist hit in each others faces. On the bed, we had our first physical fight and we were even. Kabuto couldn't believe it. He always thought of himself stronger and better than me. For the first time in my presence, he really lost his usual calm. He hit me full in the stomach, making me fly to the wall. He grabbed my wrists pinning me onto it and grinning.

"What are you grinning about? You just barely won," I said, grinning back.

"I could ask you the same"

"I'm grinning because of two reasons; one, I love a good fight and two, you finally showed some emotion".

"…"

When I felt his grip weakening only the slightest, I jerked my wrists out of his grip and quickly changed places with him, me now pinning him against the wall.

With my free hand I slowly pulled his glasses off his nose and dropped them on the bed.

I looked deep into his eyes and said "I told you I wouldn't be acting as a child anymore, so don't treat me like one".

I slowly let go of his wrists and he let his arms fall down his body, still looking in my eyes.

A couple more of these days passed. But then one day I was making scrambled eggs for myself and a nice smell filled the room. It even made Kabuto come out of the bedroom. I saw his head appear from behind the door and asked if he liked the smell.

"I am just checking if you aren't burning anything".

"Well, I'm not… You want a scrambled egg too?"

"Not if you made it".

"Fine, it's your loss".

The smell of toast and egg with bacon became stronger and when I finally sat down to eat, he came out of the bedroom and sat next to me, watching me eat.

When I was halfway through, I was really stuffed, stood up and walked to the garbage can.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm stuffed and since you don't want any, I'm throwing it away" I said sarcastically and looked at his face. "Or have you changed your mind?"

"No"

I started to turn over the plate when he stopped me.

"Wait…"

I smiled at his reaction, turned around and put the plate on his lap.

"It's really good," I said, still smiling.

First, he tried a little bite, but then, realizing he really liked it, he kind of started to look like a pig from the way he ate. I had a hard time not laughing like an idiot, but still chuckles escaped my mouth.

When he finished he looked at me and simply said "seconds".

My face changed and turned a bit dark. "Seconds what…?"

He sighed softly "seconds, please". He looked at me with demanding eyes, but I could see a little plead in them, which made my face look happy again. I took the plate and started all over again.

The rest of the day there were no fights between us anymore. And from that moment, there were actually very few fights between us. We started eating meals together instead of apart and Kabuto didn't even mind sharing the bed with me –not that I had ever slept on the couch before, usually I went to bed earlier and had already fallen asleep. Only once had he kicked me out of the bed, and he had regretted it. I doubt he will ever try and wake up a woman again.

One night, I had found a few bottles of wine and had poured it in a glass for Kabuto. We both decided we actually like it and the bottles became emptier and emptier. When we had downed six of the bottles we were pretty drunk.

I stood up and made my way to the bedroom and walked through it, towards the bathroom, filling the bath once again. I undressed and slowly moved one of my legs into the bath when I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist and lips in my neck.

"Can I join you," was whispered onto my neck and he slowly unwrapped his arms.

Not saying a word I slipped my other leg into the bath too, turned around, smiled at him and moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head.

"Sure".

Steam filled the bathroom and some unknown feeling came over me. It was a nice feeling, though I could feel I needed more to complete it. When Kabuto sat in the tub too, I wrapped my legs around him, sitting on his lap face to face. My fingers slowly traced his jaw, down his neck over his chest and abs and back up again.

I felt his hand softly rubbing my cheek, then going down to my chin and then pulling me into a deep kiss. My head was racing like hell. I had never felt anything like this and I liked it. Maybe too much.

His hands trailed down to my breasts, massaging them with care. He gently bit my lower lip and when I parted my lips I could feel his tongue slowly enter my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly panted onto his lips when he broke the kiss. I wanted more and preferably as soon as possible.

I started the next kiss but after a while noticed that kissing didn't complete the feeling I had before and didn't know what could.

As if he understood me, Kabuto moved one of his hands down and slowly pressed a finger into me, making me moan. He moved in and out and again. I couldn't stop my moans but Kabuto was fine with that. My moans turned him on like hell.

"Moan my name" he demanded and so I did.

We were so tangled up in each other that we didn't notice someone coming into our room.

Instinctively I moved my hand to his member and started stroking it. First slowly and then faster and faster, making him moan my name too.

I didn't know what came over me, but I started shaking and moaning harder and faster. I noticed Kabuto did too. It wasn't until we were both almost at our peak we suddenly knew someone was in our room.

"Ka- Kabuto?"

It almost scared me to death when I turned around and saw my masters face.

**Cliffhanger… **

**Say**** it :P I'm an annoying bitch huh?**

**Oh btw. I'm sorry for any o.o.c.-ness (I just realized that I made Orochimaru **_**beg**_** in the first chapter xD). I'm trying to have the characters keep their own… character… you know what I mean haha.**

**Anyway, hope you like it**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: This is my second story, constructive criticism is welcome, English is ****not ****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much :)**

**Chapter**** three**

Orochimaru's face was clouded in anger. He walked up to the tub, grabbed me in my neck, dragged me out of the water and before I knew it, I hit the bed. The door of the bathroom was slammed and I heard my master talking to Kabuto in a scream-like way. It took a while before he calmed down and I couldn't hear anything from the conversation anymore.

I pulled the sheets over my naked body and covered my head with a pillow, crying softly.

After a while I heard the door of the bathroom open again and the pillow was jerked off my face. Orochimaru was not amused and his face got even darker. I didn't dare to look him in the eye. He kept staring at me for another second and then left the room.

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom again, seeing that the water in the tub had turned red and Kabuto was cleaning some red liquid from the floor. He didn't look up until I moved my hand over his arm and took the cloth from his hand. His eyes betrayed his anger.

He stood and walked out of the bathroom and it wasn't until then that I realized all the wounds and blood on his body. It startled me. How could Orochimaru do anything like this?

"Kabuto…"

He didn't face me, hell, he didn't even stop walking.

"Kabuto… please, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what". He stopped.

"That this all happened. If I didn't take the wine…" He cut me off.

"Then this would've happened tomorrow or the day after".

He was really angry. I could even feel it in the air. I let my head fall down, stood there for a while and then cleaned up the rest of the mess.

When I had finished up, I found Kabuto on the couch, his wounds still bleeding. He didn't bother to heal them.

"Want me to take a look at your wounds?" I asked carefully.

"I can do it myself," he answered shortly.

I softly, but quickly traced his shoulder with my finger before I left to the bedroom.

That night Kabuto slept on the couch.

The next morning, the only thing that indicated Kabuto was ever here, was a little note.

I'm sorry it had

to end like this

-Kabuto

Those eight words broke me. Days I had spent in bed hoping he would come into the room screaming it was just a joke.

But he didn't.

It had been four days now since I found the note and it was the day I discovered that my door wasn't locked anymore. I decided to take a look around.

It didn't take me long to realize this too, was a labyrinth. And it annoyed me to no end.

After walking around the building for about half an hour, I heard voices. Trying to discover where they came from I found some kind of living room. It wasn't much though. Actually the same as in my room. Three couches, a small kitchen, a TV and a dining table with some chairs. That was all there was.

The blue skinned man and someone who looked like a venus flytrap were sitting on one of the couches, discussing something of which I couldn't catch the subject.

It didn't take long for the blue skinned man to notice me.

"Oi, sleepy head" he said, a grin forming on his face. "You aren't going to tell me you really stayed in bed for four days, eh?"

I dared to step into the door post and nod slightly.

The flytrap man turned to face me. "Don't you dare to come in?" he chuckled.

Just as I was about to step in, I was grabbed in my neck and tossed aside by a man with a mask. You couldn't really see anything except his piercing greenish eyes. He didn't say anything, ignored me and sat on another couch than the other two were sitting on.

I recovered myself and slowly walked up to them.

"Kisame, right?" I asked the man with the blue skin.

"That's me"

"And you are…?" I asked the man who looked like a flytrap.

"Zetsu," he answered "and that's Kakuzu" he said with a different voice than before which startled me a little. Kisame and Zetsu, noticing this chuckled softly.

A red haired boy and the onyx eyed man walked into the room too.

"You've already met us," the red haired boy said, making me eye him even better because I couldn't remember him. "This is Itachi and I am Sasori"

"I don't think I've met you before"

He laughed softly "maybe I'll show you some day"

The room that served as a living became crowded. Then also a man with orange hair came into the room, followed by a girl with blue hair.

The orange haired man spoke "I am your leader and you will address me as such. This is Konan," he glanced at the girl for a second.

"Where is Orochimaru?" I quietly asked him.

"Orochimaru does not belong here anymore. He chose his own way".

I had to catch my breath for a second, excused myself and walked out of the living room, trying to find my own room again.

I couldn't find my room back but was so tired, I let myself sink down the wall and fell asleep there.

The next morning I woke up in my own bed, which surprised me. I turned around and looked into two beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning" said the girl who had been introduced to me as Konan.

"Morning" I said, a little stunned. "What're you doing in my room?"

"Just keeping you company," she answered with an innocent voice.

"Okay…" I looked into her eyes again. "Thanks"

We talked all day about everything and nothing. It was the best day I had had since I was there. When evening fell, she cooked me a delicious meal and she slept in my room again. The second day was almost exactly the same. And that evening, when we were in bed again I asked her "Konan?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

She turned on the light and smiled at me. "Don't you think of me as your friend?"

My eyes widened a little "of course I do!"

She smiled again, turned off the light and crept close to me.

In just a few weeks, Konan and I became best friends and we knew almost everything about each other. We laughed together, cried together. We only left each other's sides when we really needed privacy and were fine with it.

New members came in, a blonde haired guy, named Deidara and a while later a man with a giant scythe with three blades on it, named Hidan and shortly after him a boy with an orange mask, which he never took off his face. His name was Tobi.

Deidara was really a cutie, he was always in for a prank and the three of us definitely pissed off a few of the other guys. We always had a lot of fun.

Hidan kind of creeped us out. He was always swearing about everything and he always seemed to be in a bad mood.

And Tobi… well, he was childish, which made him cute too. But it seemed as if he was always living in his own world.

A few days later Konan came to me. "I have to go on a mission tomorrow morning".

"Oh… okay. Be careful" I said with a reassuring smile. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know yet, so I guess I'll see you soon".

"Are you sleeping in your own room tonight then?"

"Yea, I don't wanna wake you up".

Actually I wanted her to wake me up and say goodbye, even though she would leave really early. My smile faded as I sank into thoughts, but then she softly placed her hands on my shoulders and assured me she was going to be fine. Then she turned around and left for her room to get some sleep.

The living room was chaos when I entered it. Konan usually kept order, but she had already left on her mission. When I almost tripped over a can for the third time I lost it. "Can't any of you pigs clean up after themselves?!" But the only answer was a "Ssssh!" out of a few mouths.

Most of the men were already half drunk and trying to keep focused on a sports game on TV.

"Fine," I muttered to myself.

"Ssssssssssh!"

"You should better leave them" I suddenly heard the leader's voice.

I quickly turned around, almost whacking my body into his.

He laughed, grabbed a bottle of soda and gestured with his that I should follow him.

He walked down the halls in a quick pace and I almost had to run to keep up with him. I followed him to his own room. At first, I didn't really dare to go in but then he called for me. "Aren't you coming in?"

I slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind me. He took a seat behind his desk and told me I could do anything I pleased here.

"Why'd you take me here?"

He turned to face me. "You looked like you could use some company. And I don't mean al those drunks out there"

"Mhh… I guess so. Now Konan's gone I do feel kind of lonely… Thanks" I said and smiled at him.

I sat down on the edge of his bed watching the TV he had put on earlier.

"You can change the channel if you want to" he said while handing me a glass of soda.

The man always startled me because I never heard his footsteps when he was walking.

I smiled at him with a smile that said 'thank you' and turned my head to the screen again. Then suddenly, I realized something.

"Don't you mind me…? I mean, all I do is hanging around here, I'm not really good for anything."

He didn't answer, he just looked at me. I felt his fingers tracing my jaw and was slightly bothered by it.

I slowly pulled my head back from his hand and stared at the ground.

"I don't think you're good for nothing," he said.

He tried moving his hand back to my face but when he noticed me jerking my head back a little, he stopped. He stood up and walked to his desk again.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you like," he said again.

"Thanks"

Later that evening I fell asleep on his bed.

**Enjoyed? **

**Please let me know what you think of my story and again: constructive criticism is more than welcome :)**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: This is my second story, constructive criticism is welcome, English is ****not ****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much :)**

**Chapter**** four**

The next morning I woke up with two muscular arms around my waist.

"Kabuto..?" I softly murmured.

I slowly opened my eyes halfway and looked up only to see that it were Pein's arms that held me. I sighed softly. He looked as if he were still sleeping. I listened to his slow breathing a while before I tried to escape his grip, but it only amplified as I tried to. I looked up at him again and saw a grin form.

"Let me go". My voice sounded fairly demanding, but didn't have any effect on him.

"Why?"

"I have to piss," I hissed at him.

This only made his grin grow wider and still he refused to let his grip weaken.

"I'll do it on the bed if I have to," I said with a lax expression.

He pulled me closer to him and brushed his hand through my half-long, brown hair.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything," he said with an even laxer expression than mine just a few seconds ago.

After that, he released his grip on me. I stared at him for a couple more seconds and then made my way to the bathroom. When I walked out of the bathroom again I didn't look at him, shortly said that I was going back to my own room and left.

When walking down the hallways I saw a familiar face.

"Konan!" I almost shouted at her. She looked very tired. I took her to her room and laid down next to her on her bed. She told me everything she saw on her mission, which made me realize how much I missed being outside. At Orochimaru's base, there was a huge garden, which I had full access to (if I could find it), but here I didn't even know how the building was actually built.

Konan saw my face grow sad and she said she wanted to show me something. She jumped of the bed, grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the corridors until we entered a big room with an open wall. She pulled me to the hole. You could see the whole city from there.

"Beautiful, huh?" She asked me.

"Yea".

"The leader always sits here when he needs to think, so you can't just walk in, but if you want to go here, just ask me," she told.

"Can you take me outside?" I asked her.

I could see she was hesitating, but agreed eventually.

Once we were outside, she asked me where I wanted to go.

I looked in her eyes a few seconds before answering. "There's only one place I really want to go, but that would be impossible".

"Well… so tell me. Maybe we can make a little trip," she smiled.

"I want to go to the hidden village of sound," I said softly.

Her face turned sad when she saw mine. She stepped up to me and hugged me softly. I felt like a little child, leaning my head on her shoulder like this.

About a week later Konan bursted into my room, happily chirping. She told me how she had convinced Pein to plan me into a mission.

"I don't know who you'll be teamed up with, but I thought you'd like to out again".

I looked into her eyes like I'd done a thousand times before and thanked her.

And so, a few days later at five o' clock in the morning Deidara almost rammed the door out of the doorpost in my room.

"Get ready, Sasori-danna doesn't like waiting, hm".

"Get ready for what? And why are you in my room at…" I glanced at my alarm clock. "Five 'o clock?!"

"Yea, well, _you_ wanted to go on a mission, right?"

I stood up, walked to my bathroom and turned the shower on. Just as I was about to take off my underwear I noticed Deidara eying me.

"Why are you looking at me undressing?"

"If you wanted to take a shower, you're too late. Just get dressed and ready to leave".

Even though I could almost hear the shower scream my name, I did as Deidara told me. I put on a long sleeved net shirt covered by a tank top, hot pants and a pair of sandals. I clipped a bag with some kunai, shuriken and exploding tags on my short and followed Deidara outside of the building, where Sasori was already fed up with waiting on us. He cursed Deidara and me for being late and went on and on about how much he hated waiting.

The boy walked over to a puppet and stepped into it before closing it.

My eyes grew wide. "Now I get it!" Deidara looked at me with an expression that said 'you're mad', but still wanted to know what exactly I 'got'.

I explained to him that the first time I met Sasori, he was inside of his puppet and the second time I saw him, he wasn't. He'd said we had already met but I couldn't recall meeting him, of course.

Our mission was a simple one: we had to catch a 'bad guy', which I found very ironic, and pick up the bounty that was on his head. Due to it being a simple mission, of course it succeeded and I got what I wanted, a few days outside of the base.

The last night before we returned to the base we would guard each other in shifts because we were sleeping in the open. Everyone would be awake for a few hours and then wake another to take over.

On my shift I watched Deidara and Sasori sleep a while before standing up and making my way through the forest we were in once again. Even though I was tired, I picked up the pace and didn't let it go until I thought there was a safe distance between us.

I quickly came to halt as I noticed a figure racing by.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Deidara's deep voice.

My heart was racing and I found I couldn't find any words. I felt like a child being caught taking a candy. When I finally found my words, I choked on them.

Deidara's bird flew close to me and he grabbed my arm in a rather rough way, trying to pull me onto the bird.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. When I felt Deidara grabbing my arm, all went back normal.

"Let me go!" I screamed, but the blonde man didn't listen to me. My struggles were ineffective against his strength.

"I don't want to hit you…" he said dodging my fist, "but if you won't cope, I don't have any other choice than to knock you out".

He grabbed my wrists and held them tight until I, panting, got my cool back.

Slowly releasing my wrists he told me not to run away again and took me back to where Sasori was. He took over my shift too.

The next morning early, we left for the base. It didn't take us long to get there. Deidara escorted me to my room and left with Sasori to make a mission report for Pein.

I walked over to my bed and laid down on the sheets. Slowly, I drifted off.

**R&R please!**

**Anyone have a good idea about later chapters? Please tell me :) **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
